Red vs Blue: Vacation
by Neo Hikato
Summary: The Red and Blue teams go on vacation! But when the location is a certain Disney park in Florida, crazyness ensue. Sometimes what you need from a vacation, is a vacation. First fanfiction I've written!
1. We are going where?

Note from the author: No matter what, I love the Red vs Blue series. Considering that I love Disney World as well, it would be no surprise that I would be making this fanfiction. This is my first of (possibly) many fanfictions, so be aware.

Also my grammer is a bit on the bad side, so don't be surprised if some of the tenses are wrong o.=.o

So enjoy!

---------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky above the outpost known as Valhalla, a huge canyon with a river flowing through the middle, a waterfall on one side, and an ocean on the other. On one side of the river was a crashed dropship, a Pelican. It was in pieces because of two things: the crash landing, and a certain event involving a talking bomb. A large wall was on the other side of the river, blocking off what would have been an entrance, if there was an entrance that is. But hey, it's nothing different then the last outpost we were at.

My name is Leonard L. Church, but you can just call me Church. I am the leader of a team known as Blue Team, if you would consider us a team. Remember that waterfall I mentioned? Ya, our base is next to it. It's not really a new base, nor could I say that we were here for a long time. To tell the truth, we were originally stationed at a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere, which we called Blood Gulch. It was here that our team was formed, first it was me and another guy named Tucker, but after a while more and more people joined my team.

You can say as more people joined my team, things got more...crazy.

For starters, there's Tucker. He was with me since I came to Blood Gulch. Back then there were only two people on my team, me and Tucker. He is sarcastic a lot, rude, and has an obsession to women, just to name a few of his traits.

Caboose is the second soldier that joined Blue Team back when it was just me and Tucker. Back then he was ok, but at time passed, he got worse. I don't know if it was his lose over our tank, which we call Shiela because of it's A.I, or because of the A.I, O'Malley. Either way, his intelligence declined, leaving him as the lovable idiot we know today.

Tex was the third member of our team. She's a Freelancer, a special soldier that has, or used to have a A.I, in this case she used to have O'Malley. She was aggressive most of the time, but she gotten better after her 'death' (don't ask, it's a similar case with me). She's the most lethal out of all of us still, being the one to kill everyone in two outposts, maybe even more.

Also, she's my girlfriend.

Our fourth member is Frank DuFrensne, who we call Doc. He's our medic, even though he says he is neutral. Doc was infected by O'Malley at one point, using him for his evil plans. Luckily, O'Malley left Doc's body, so we don't have to worry about him anymore.

Our fifth member is Kaikaina Grif, also called Sister. She's both stupid and color blind, which can cause some problems for our team. Her brother is a part of the other team (which I will talk about shortly), though that doesn't really make any difference really. One thing that bugs me about her though is that she said that she done some pretty disturbing things.

Don't ask, I don't even want to think about it.

Red Team owns the other base in Valhalla. The Red Team, or Reds, was also in Blood Gulch, where we fought a fruitless war. No one died (from enemy fire), so I wouldn't really call it a war at all, more like a stupid battle. Lead by Sarge, who is too focused on defeating us in whatever way, Red Team is just in the same predicament as our team! Both teams don't do anything, and both have the worst events happen to them! I don't need an example on these events, for most of them always involve us in some way.

...I just realized I am drifting away from the main topic at hand. Where were we? Right, Valhalla.

I was standing on the top of our base, the sun reflecting off the visor of my helmet, thinking of something that was bugging me since I returned to my team. Why didn't we get a break yet, like a real break? Every time we try to get some good R&R, something always happens. When I was trying to rest at an old military outpost called Highground, I was called to once again stop some A.I. When the Reds and Blues were resting and getting used to their new bases, Donut returned to Red Team, which caused Caboose and the Reds to go on another quest. We never got a vacation.

"Ummm, Church?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. Apparently I was thinking too hard that I didn't notice Tucker walking towards me.

Tucker had his helmet off, something that I don't see a lot. When I first saw him take his helmet off, I was surprised that he was actually black. But now, I don't care anymore.

With a sigh, I answer "What do you want Tucker?"

Tucker raises a brow. "I just wanted to see what you were doing? You've been up here for 30 minutes!" he answers to me, quite a bit annoyed.

30 minutes? Man, I really was deep in thought...

I just shrugged by solders before I reached up to my helmet and took it off. "I was just thinking."

Tucker folded his arms, still annoyed a bit "Thinking of what?" he asks a few seconds after I told him what I was doing.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you want to know?" I ask him.

"Because!" he said.

"Because you like to go into everyone's personal business?"

"No! Because you were up here for 30 minutes, looking at the same direction!"

I groaned, rubbing my head. I should just tell him so he can stop. "I was thinking about why we don't get a real break, a vacation." I said slowly, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Tucker fell silent, as if he was thinking. After a few seconds, he started to talk again. "You know what, that's a good question. Why haven't we got a vacation?"

I smirked "Because we are unlucky? Because there is always someone who wants to mess with our lives?" I said to Tucker.

Tucker grins as well "You know it! You know what I had planned before I was shipped towards those ruins? I nice vacation in glorious tropical Bahamas, spend some time with the ladies. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

I chuckled. No matter what, Tucker would never change. "A vacation to someplace warm would be nice." I respond. "Someplace where I don't get shot everyday."

Tucker laughs "You would get shot no matter what, Church! You know how unlucky we are!" I looked at Tucker with a raised brow. He just shrugs "What? It's true!"

The silence formed as we both started to think about this.

The silence was interrupted again as a certain blue armored idiot runs up to the top of the base where me and Tucker are.

"Church! Church!" Caboose yelled out to me as he ran towards us.

I looked at Caboose annoyed. "What?!" I yell at him. He probably wanted to ask something stupid, or he 'accidentally' blew something up again.

Unfortunately, it was something different and far more important. "Agent Washam wants to talk to you! He says its important!"

At hearing this, my eyes widened. 'Oh god, tell me it's not another mission', I thought to myself. "Fine! Tell him we will be there!" I yelled to Caboose before he ran off to inform Washington.

Tucker looked at me "I hope it's not another mission." he says with a groan.

I groaned too "Ya, me too..." I said before making my way down into the base, Tucker following behind me.

-------------------------------------------

The interior of our base was bigger then the outside, but that was primarily because it was located underground. A large room made up the center, with various hallways at the sides of this room. It was here where we would hang out, watch T.V, play games, and more. However, right now it was not used for that, it was used for something else. The image of a fully armored Agent Washington was displayed on the T.V.

As soon as we came in, Washington spoke. "Ah, I see that Caboose told you that I needed you."

I groaned as I sat down casually on the couch that was in front of the T.V "Ya ya, what do you want this time? Another mission involving a A.I? Something that would annoy us, I would guess." I respond unamused.I sat there expecting the worst.

The worst never came.

"Um, no." Washington responded in his usual tone. "Actually we were thinking about giving you some vacation time, you know, for helping Command out with the Meta and the problem at Sandtrap."

The words hit me like a train, or a tank. "Wha-what? For real?!" I asked surprised. Was it a joke that on the very day I was thinking about vacation, we got vacation?

Washington nodded "For real."

Tucker smiled with joy "Finally some R&R!" he said out loud.

Caboose, I swear, was jumping around the whole room. Doc and Sister came in, apparently hearing Tucker.

"Wow! A vacation?!" Sister asked joyfully. "Good! Because I need something to do other then look at naked pictures of myself and think how the men would think how hot I am!" Doc smiled

"Ya!...Wait, what?" his smile turned into a look of confusion.

Like I said, disturbing.

Washington continued on as he ignored what Sister said, not wanting to think about it too. "We all planned on sending you to a preplanned location that you would all enjoy. Someplace that is stress free...at least not a lot of stress."

Tex walked into the room silently as Washington talked. She acted like she wasn't interested, but I can tell that she was. Besides, she was the one always doing most of the work around here anyway.

However, I could care less at the moment, for my excitement was building up.

"What place is that?" Tucker asked Agent Washington.

Silence filled the room, but I swear I heard Washington chuckle. That can't be good.

"Well, I will give you some clues. It is a popular vacationing spot in America. Has 4 parks, 3 water parks, and one shopping district, and is considered, quote: "The Happiest Place on Earth."" He said with a hint of amusement.

The room went silent as everyone pondered on the clues. Even I was wondering where it was!

Tucker spoke up first with his 'presumption'. "Is it some hot beach with chicks?"

I looked at Tucker, my face saying 'Not in your life'.

"Close, it is warm." Washington responded.

Okay, that narrowed it down… to like every place in the south!

"4 parks…" I repeated to myself. "You mean park parks, or theme parks?" I asked.

"Theme parks." Washington responded with no emotion.

The thought just hit me; I knew where we were going.

However, Caboose knew it as well, as he looked excited about it.

"Oh. My. God." Caboose said out loud, excitement building up inside. "I know where we are going…"

Everyone looked at him with a raised brow, except Tex, who was still acting like she didn't care.

"We are going to the Happiest Place on Earth…we are going to…"

Here it comes.

"Disney World!!" Caboose practically exploded in excitement.

Bingo.

Finally, Tex spoke up "Tell me that's not were you are sending us!" she yelled, annoyed at the Agent. Despite everything, she still was not interested in 'happy' places.

So much for ignoring it.

Washington shrugged "Well it is a stress free environment. Besides, I didn't choose the place, someone else did."

Tex and I groaned at the same time, Tucker seemed deflated, Doc and Sister were talking about what to bring, and Caboose…Caboose was Caboose.

However, the news just went worse. "Also, the Red Team will be coming."

"**What!!!**" Everyone in the room (minus Caboose) yelled out in surprise.

Tucker walked around the couch, closer to the T.V "Your got to be kidding?!"

Washington shook his head. "Sorry, once again, not my choice. Command wants both bases to get a good vacation, so we had to put you both on the same vacation."

Before I could talk back, Washington decided to end the conversation "You got 3 days to get ready. The Pelican will pick you guys up in the middle of the canyon. Until then, see you later!"

The connection was dropped, and I swear Washington was enjoying tormenting us. Our only vacation, and it was with the worst people to be with.

"**I hate him so much!**" I yelled out loud, not because of the vacation, but because of Washington hanging up on us, leaving me to deal with everyone's reactions.

However, our day was about to get better…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Reds, get out here!" The 'kill all Blues' Red sergeant, Sarge, yelled out to our base as they were standing in front of it.

Tucker and I ran outside to deal with the usual 'were going to kill you in so and so hours or minutes' speech from their leader.

"What do you want Reds?!" I yelled at them, still annoyed at Washington.

"Ya! We are already dealing with enough shit!" Tucker yelled after words.

"Oh sure! Like packing for a vacation is so much work!" Simmons yelled back.

I looked at Tucker. "Shit, they know." I whispered to Tucker. He just nods to me as I return my attention to the Reds. "Like you guys are?!" I yelled out to the Reds. "At least we are working, while you guys are standing there doing nothing!"

It was true. My team was all getting packed, while the entire Red Team was standing on our front lawn.

Sarge aimed his shotgun at me, trying to threaten me. "If you don't want to know what we are trying to ask you, how about we kill you so that only we can get the vacation?!"

Simmons looked at Sarge, as he started to explain something to his leader. Whatever it was, it worked, as Sarge just looked at Simmons annoyed, and turned around to head back to the Red Base.

Simmons looked back up towards me and Tucker, and asked me that question "Look! We know that you deserve a vacation just as much as we do, so why don't we just forget our rivalry and just enjoy the vacation together?!"

I looked at Tucker, who had the same look as I did. The Reds wanting not to fight with us? It was too true to be good.

I looked back at the Red Team "Umm, sure, under what condition?"

Simmons raised a brow "What? Who said there would be any condition? I just want to relax without trying to kill or be killed."

I looked back at Tucker, who just shrugged. "Uhh, okay. As long as you prevent your leader from trying to kill us, then it's a deal." I yelled out as a response.

Simmons smirked "Oh sure, I already am dealing with him, don't worry." Simmons replied before the Reds returned back to base, leaving just me and Tucker.

I looked at Tucker with a raised brow "I wonder what he has planned." I said to Tucker.

"I was thinking the same thing." he responds to me, as we both went back inside the base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed without a hitch, needless to say. I packed the basic things, cloths, toothbrush, soap, and stuff to keep me occupied during the ride. Tucker did the same, except he brought his… magazines. Doc packed some medicine, just motion sickness pills and bandages. Sister packed a whole bunch of cloths, you know, girl things. Tex, she packed the basics too, plus a military magazine. Caboose however…

"**You ****packed everything?!!**" I yelled out loud as Caboose somehow managed to bring a load of 10 bags outside, in one trip. "**What did I say about packing light?!!**"

Caboose grinned like a little child "You said pack light, and I didn't have a flashlight, so I brought my lamp, my T.V, my…"

I stopped Caboose before he could continue on with his long list. "Caboose, bring it all back, except your cloths!"

Caboose nodded and just ran off… somehow carrying 8 bags back inside. I sometimes wonder how he can do all these things.

After Caboose came back, we started to make our way to the middle of the canyon. The Reds were already waiting there; just like us, they packed light, and were wearing civilian cloths. Sarge looked annoyed however, most likely since he wasn't carrying any weapon… at all. So that's what Simmons meant when he said he will take care of it.

"Hey brother!" Sister yelled out as she ran towards Grif. "Excited?" she asks Griff, who just shrugs.

"Sure, though I am more excited about the good cuisine." Simmons looked at Grif annoyed, who would just shrug again. By the time this vacation was over, I would bet that Grif would gain more weight.

A loud sound broke through the air. A Pelican dropship appeared above the canyon walls and started to make a decent down to where we are. As it came down, the back door of the dropship opened up. Washington was sitting in one of the seats in the back of the dropship, as another person, with black hair and what looked like a dragon necklace, sat in the other.

"Hey, I see that everyone's ready." Washington said to me as I loaded my bags into the dropship.

"Packed light?" he asked next, causing me to glare at Caboose. Seeing my look, he laughed. The other man chuckled a bit, but other then that, he said nothing.

As soon as everyone got their things on board, the dropship took off. Grif looked at the other man

"Umm, who are you?" Grif asks him. The man just looks at Grif, before looking at Washington.

Washington decided to answer Grif's question. "He's a Freelancer who goes by the name of Neo. He's the best sniper around, considering he has a good eye for little things that others won't see."

Tucker raised a brow "Why is he here?" Before Wash could answer, the man known as Neo answers for him "Because I know the parks like the back side of my hand. I've been to Disney many times in my life, so I know every ride, every landmark, and more."

"So you're like a navigator for us?" I asked Neo.

He nods, giving me a smile "Yup, but it's still nice to have a map every now and then. While I can figure out where we are, I am not able to remember the times of all the events, such as the parades."

Simmons grins "That's were I would come in. Before we left Valhalla, I memorized all the events in the park, so you guys don't have to." I just chuckled softly

"Great, now if we loose either you or Neo, were lost." I replied sarcastically. Almost everyone chuckled at my remark, except for Sarge, who was still annoyed at Simmons, and Tex.

This vacation, was going to be interesting.

**To be continued...**

**--------------------------------**

Neo: There you have it, first chapter in my crazy fanfiction.

Church: Like the first person view, but theres one question: How will you focus on the other members of the team when we split up?

Neo:*smiles* Simple, switch to third person.

Church: ...like everyone else.

Review! o.=.o


	2. Are we there yet?

"Greetings to everyone who decides to read this!

Church: "Neo…you know that no one is here except us, right?"

"True, but I am sure that someone would pass by to read. Besides, I am getting better right?"

Church: "…"

"Right…?" *gets out a Fat Boy from Fallout 3*

Church: "Right!"

"Thought so. I know that people already know the RedvsBlue cast, but in the first chapter I wanted to introduce them in case someone never seen RedvsBlue, as well as allow Church to tell his own opinion on them. As for humor and stuff like that, this is my first fanfiction, and I may not have humor for each chapter. Don't worry; I will add more in future chapters, such as this one."

Washington: "For the question about the state Neo represents as a Freelancer, that would be New Jersey."

"Ya. It's my home state, so I represent it in the story. So technically that would make me Agent Jersey…or something like that."

Caboose: " California!"

"So with further adieu, here is the second chapter of Red vs Blue: Vacation.

Simmons: "Neo does not own Halo, Disney, nor RedvsBlue. If he did, he would be rich." (Neo: "Damn straight I would!")

* * *

Red vs Blue: Vacation

Chapter 2: Are we there yet?

* * *

"Ugh, how long will it take for us to get there?"

Fifth time I heard Grif said that. It was only 30 minutes, and Grif asked the same question five times.

"Grif! If you keep whining, I will personally throw you out the airlock!"

Also was the fifth time Sarge threatened Grif, except this time he threatened Grif with the airlock instead of a trash compacter.

Nearly everyone was situated around a circular table in the briefing room of the UNSC Bumrush, a historical Mako-class Corvette used by the UNSC during Operation: TREBUCHET, at least what Washington told us. How we got such a ship, I don't know.

Everyone was back in their armor, minus their helmets, doing their own thing to spend there time. Grif was whining and being lazy, of course, with Sarge yelling at him. Simmons was reading some documents and maps he got off the internet about Disney World, probably so that we don't have to rely on Neo (or as he is called in the Freelancer program, Agent Jersey) for directions. Donut was in his own little world, reading magazines for girls and talking about it to Lopez, who was trying hard to ignore the Pink soldier.

Tucker had his feet on the table, reading some informational magazine (but I swear he has a Playboy Magazine in front of it.). Doc was reviewing his medical supplies in case someone gets hurt during our trip to Disney World, which I think won't happen…a lot (I could be wrong, specially with Sarge and Caboose.). Sister was talking on her cell phone, which I still don't know how we got reception in space. Tex was resting for when we get there, since she says she needs it since when we get there it will most likely be night time. I was leaning on the table, bored to death and ignoring the idiot that is Caboose, who was talking to me about Disney World.

To bad he will never notice that I was ignoring him

"And we can go on It's a Small World and sing and than we get off and go to the Tea Cups and than…"

Tucker looks up from his magazine towards Caboose, his Playboy Magazine visible from behind the other magazine (I knew it). "Caboose, can you stop talking, please? You've been talking since we were on the Pelican!"

Caboose looks at Tucker with a grin "But Tucker, we are going to Disney World! Aren't you excited?"

Tucker rolls his eyes "No, why would I be excited for the Magic Kingdom, the very park that is crowded each day. I am more interested in some place like Epcot, you know, a place that is not entirely focused on kids?"

Caboose still has that stupid grin on his face. "But Tucker, don't you like some parts of the Magic Kingdom? Oh that's right, you just want to meet the Princesses."

Tucker immediately snapped at Caboose, slamming his magazines down on the table. "No! I could care less about them!" Caboose continues grinning. "I do not want to have sex with them!"

Tucker gets up and leaves the room, leaving everyone looking at each other in confusion "The Black guy just got owned! Ya, I know, he is a pervert!" Sister talks to whoever was on the cell phone, relaying everything that went on to her friend like she always does.

"What was that about?" Tex says as she wakes up, only hearing the last part of Tucker's "argument" with Caboose.

"Just Tucker stating that he doesn't think the Disney Princesses are hot." I reply to her as I sat up.

She smirks. "He does think their hot, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah." I reply back. "It was obvious."

Washington walked in with Neo, AKA Jersey. Washington looked around, having seen Tucker run out of the room seconds before. "Umm, is Tucker…"

"He is alright, just a bit emotional over something." I interrupted Washington.

Washington raised a brow. "Okaaay."

Neo cleared his throat as he took a seat. "Alright, I am sure everyone here knows about Disney World, right?" A mix of yes and no answered him, causing him to sigh. "Alight, I'll have Simmons explain it to you later on. Anyways…"

Washington sat down next to him before taking out a remote, activating a screen that was situated behind us. The screen displayed the UNSC Bumrush's rout to Earth. Neo continued. "..At the rate we are going now, it will take about two-three hours to get to Earth. Once we get to Earth, we will be taking a Pelican to the Orlando International Airport."

Grif raised a hand, before speaking "Ya, why can't we just use the Pelican to get to the park?"

Simmons looked at Grif "Because Disney World is a no-fly zone, meaning no air transports of any kind can fly over it. The reason to this is that they don't want anyone crashing a ship into the park just because they were drunk, and other reasons.

Grif folded his arms "That sucks!"

Neo cleared his throat again to regain our attention. "Anyways… once we get to the airport, we are going to rent two vans to get to the park. Red Team will ride with me, and Blue Team will ride with Washington, just to avoid conflicts." Neo looked at Simmons, nodding to him.

Simmons stood up as we watched him "Now, the Disney World Resort is split into 4 mains parks, along with two water parks, a shopping district (Sister: "Woohoo!"), and other things to do. For the parks, we have the Magic Kingdom…"

"Magic Kingdom!" Caboose yelled out in happiness.

"Yes Caboose." Simmons said before he continued. "Epcot…"

"Epcot!" Caboose yelled out again.

"We know Caboose." Simmons said to Caboose, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Hollywood Studios…"

"Hollywood!"

"Caboose will you stop interrupting me!" Simmons said with a raised voice, trying not to yell at him. "and Animal Kingdom."

"Animal Kingdom!"

"Son, let the man talk before I blow your head off!" Sarge yelled to Caboose.

I smirked "Blow his head off with what?" I asked as I folded my arms.

Sarge, having realized he was weaponless, slumped back into his chair. "Lousy Blues…" he muttered to himself.

"Alright…alright." Simmons said to himself as he calmed down. After a few seconds he continued. "Each park has a variety of different rides, a majority of which is in a certain themed area within the parks."

Washington spoke up. "Your helmets have been updated with a map of the parks, just so you know where you are going. The maps will display everyone's locations, so use it if you get lost."

Neo leaned on the table "You would most likely need me still, considering I know what each ride is about, something the maps don't display. It's just a thing to keep things fair. You will still know where you are going, but you have me to tell you what rides you should go on, as well as give you information about secrets that is in the park."

Donut grinned "Secrets? Man, this resort has everything! Good rides, good food, secrets..."

"And it has Mickey Mouse!" Caboose squealed, causing me to roll my eyes.

Washington and Neo stood up "Well, that's it for now." Washington says to us. "We'll see you again in three hours." With that, they walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other, before Tucker came back into the room.

"…what did I miss?"

* * *

Two hours laters, only Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Tex, Caboose, Tucker, and I were still in the briefing room. Sister, Doc, and Donut left to do something that would keep them preoccupied. However for us…

"Booored." Grif moaned.

Grif was being annoying.

Tex glared at Grif "Then get up and do something!"

"…laaazy!" Grif moaned seconds later.

Sarge banged his hands on the table "Grif! Shut up and do something will ya?" He yelled at the Orange soldier.

"But I can't think of anything to do, Sarge."

"How did you survive the last hour?" I asked.

Grif shrugged "I don't know!"

"You will either find something to do other than annoy us to death, or swear to god I will rip out your voice box with my bear hands!" Sarge yelled at Grif.

Grif snapped back "You know what, what if I don't want to do anything? Maybe I just want to stay here and…"

"No! I will not have you constantly annoy us, dirtbag!" Sarge snapped back at Grif.

Two beeps came from me "What the…"

**Eep!**

My body suddenly started to move by itself, causing me to get out of my chair, move to where Grif is, and…

**Smack!**

…hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Grif yelled

Simmons looked at Sarge "Sarge! I thought you removed that function!"

"I did...not! I wanted to keep something so that Grif will constantly be in pain!" Sarge explained.

I glared at Sarge "Ya, well I don't want to keep hitting Grif each time someone says dirtbag." **Eep! **"...crap."

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

"Hey! Stop using the word dirtbag!" Tucker said.

**Eep!**

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

"Quit it!" I yelled out, getting seriously annoyed.

"Everyone!" Tex yelled out, rubbing her forehead. "We will stop using the word dirtbag.."

**Eep!**

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

"…Starting now!"

I sighed "Finally! My hands were getting sore from hitting Grif."

"Umm, what's a dirtbag?"

**Eep!**

**Smack!**

"Ow! Hey, I thought we were going to stop!" Grif yelled out.

"Caboose!!!" I yelled at him, gritting my teeth.

"Sorry, sorry. It's a bad word is it?" Caboose said, oblivious to what happened.

"From now on, it is!" Tex said. Everyone calmed down a bit after words. I seriously forgot about that little thing. Then again, we haven't been using the word for a while now.

Sarge chuckled as he was happy with the results of what he started. "Hehe, I'm glad I still have that."

* * *

The UNSC Bumrush finally arrived at Earth. We were all inside the hangar, getting into the Pelican that would take us down to Orlando International Airport. We all wore our SPARTAN armor. Neo was wearing a scout helmet, a Hayabusa chest piece, and mismatched shoulder pads that consisted of the Hayabusa shoulder pad and a EOD shoulder pad. Our luggage was already transported down to the surface so that it can be put into the vans that we were going to use.

30 minutes later, we arrived at the airport with no problems at all. It was night time as we got off the Pelican and went inside the airport terminal. When we got inside, well, everyone was surprised.

"Wow! Look at how pretty it looks!" Donut said, commenting on how clean it is.

"They have a Burger King here?" Grif said while looking to the cafeteria.

"Look, stores!" Sister said.

"Disney World!" Caboose squealed as he looks at a poster of the said park.

"Wow, I got to admit, this is a pretty nice place." I said to Neo and Washington.

Neo smirked "Of course, this is one of the places I remember the most during my travels. I've been to this airport as many times as I went to Disney World. One of the key things I remember, is the…"

"Hey look, they have trams!" Doc said, getting every one's attention.

Two elevated tram systems that connected this terminal to the main part of the airport. One tram went one, another one came in. A large circular window allowed people to see when the tram would come into the stations, with children watching the trams come and go.

Neo chuckled at seeing the children "Reminds me of my childhood." He commented as we rejoined everyone by the tram station. By that time it already left, but the other tram was arriving.

We all got in the tram; luckily we got the car that was facing the window, as Neo suggested that Caboose would enjoy it. He was right, as Caboose was sitting near the tram's back window with happiness. Everyone else was holding the handrails so that no one would fall over. As the tram left the station, I looked out the side windows. Planes were arriving every few minutes to take civilians to other places in the world, as larger spaceships were arriving to transport people to other human colonies.

Made me miss the good old days when I just joined the UNSC, just as the Covenant War started. But back then I didn't know I was an A.I, and I didn't know I was going to be shipped out to a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome to Orlando. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

Speaking of A.I, apparently that was the airport's dumb A.I.

The tram came to complete stop before the doors opened, letting everyone out. The main terminal was larger then the one we were at before we got on the tram, but that was mainly because the main terminal also housed a hotel for the traveler who had to leave on a moments notice.

Various shops dotted the main terminal, most of which were owned by the major theme parks. Sister wanted to go shopping, and Caboose was jumping with joy seeing a store that had Mickey Mouse on it.

"Every major theme park in Orlando wanted to have a ship in the airport so that tourists could get a last minute souvenir if they didn't. It just contains the more common merchandise found in the parks, but it still is a good idea." Neo explained as we walked past the store and made our way past a security check point. Orlando police officers that were stationed at said check point looked at us as we walked past. Guessing they never really seen someone in SPARTAN armor before.

At least, that's what I thought, before a few of the officers gave a friendly nod towards Neo. I'm guessing Neo been here a lot while he was in service as a Freelancer, and that he had a bit more freedom then the others.

Then again, I only met 4 Freelancers in my life who were still alive who would be Tex, Wyoming, Washington, and of course Jersey AKA Neo.

We went down the escalators that went to the baggage claim and car rentals. The baggage claim was busy, with many civilians recovering their luggage from the planes or ships they were on. I looked towards the right of the area we were in, towards the car rentals. It was just as busy as baggage.

"Wait, Disney has a transportation service from the airport?" Grif asked, apparently seeing the bus service called "Disney's Magical Express".

"Mickey has a bus? Ya! I can't wait to meet him!" Caboose yelled out as he was jumping with joy.

Neo nodded to the orange soldier. "Yup. They created the service for the people that are going to stay in the parks."

"Why aren't we using that service?"

"Because for one thing, it would be weird to see a group of SPARTAN armored soldiers on a bus full of children." Neo responded to Grif's question. I would bet that he was grinning behind his helmet.

Grif looked down to the floor in defeat. "This sucks."

I looked outside of the car rentals, and saw our rides. Two vans were situated outside the automated doors. One of the vans was blue and white, and another was red and black. I could already tell which one we were taking.

"Nice colors!" Sister said as she went outside first, followed by us.

"We had to pick the colors for the vans, so we colored in based on who's riding it." Washington explained.

"Shotgun!" Grif yelled out.

"Shotgun…fuck!" Simmons yelled out 1 second later.

Grif looked at Simmons as he ran to get into the shotgun position of the red van. "Shotgun slap!" he yelled out in victory.

Simmons face palmed himself. "Damnit!" he yelled in defeat before he took a seat in the middle seats of the red van.

Sarge took position next to Lopez in the back of the van, Donut sat next to Simmons, and of course Neo was driving. I took shotgun in the blue van, Tucker sat next to Doc in the middle, and Caboose and Sister sat in the back.

"You ready?" Washington asked us as he got into the driver's seat of the van we were in.

We all said yes. "Good." He said as he activated the van's GPS system.

"Testing, testing testing…is this thing on?" a voice came from the van's speakers.

"Yes Neo, the communication radio is on." Washington replied, using his helmet's internal microphone.

"Good, good. The resort should be pre-programmed into the GPS, am I right?" Neo asked over the radio.

Washington looked at the GPS screen, as did I. A route was already selected, leading into the Disney World resort and stopping at what is marked as Port Orleans. I raised a brow at the name of the place where we were staying.

Washington replied to Neo's question. "Yes, Port Orleans right?"

"Yup." Neo said. "Alright, we are moving now, see you at the resort." The red van moved in front of us, just before Washington started the van.

We were on our way.

"So, what is Port Orleans?" Tex asks. "I know it has something to do with New Orleans."

Washington replied to Tex's question as he was driving, following the red van that had Neo and the Red Team. "Well, for starters, it's a resort based around the old New Orleans. It is split up into two different resorts, Riverside and French Quarter. "

"I could guess what French Quarter is about." Tucker said. "Two words: Mardi Gras."

"You could say that. French Quarter has that theme to it, while Riverside has riverside manors. We are going to stay at Riverside, since Neo says it's quieter then the other resorts."

"We get mansions? Awesome!" Sister yells out, much to my annoyance.

"I doubt it is an actual mansion. More like it looks like a mansion, but the rooms are like the other resort rooms." Tex says.

I looked behind me towards Tex. "You've been to Disney?" I asked.

Tex shrugged. "Once or twice. That was back before they made it so that the Elites could ride the rides."

Tucker looks at Tex "They've done such a thing? I've only been there once, and that was when I was a kid!"

"You've been to Disney World too?" I asked Tucker. "Man! What have I been missing?"

"I've only been there once, and only once." Tucker responds to me. "And that was when they didn't put in to maintain the parks."

"They have an A.I?" I asked.

"Of course." Washington said to me. "And they are not even dumb ."

I look back to Washington. "They're smart …"

"Yup. Each park has an A.I modeled after a Disney character. Epcot, for example, has an A.I based around a certain purple dragon that Disney owns."

"Figment!" Caboose yells out. "I can't wait to see him again!"

I looked towards Caboose. "You know an A.I?"

Caboose nodded, feeling happy with his achievement. "We knew each other for some time now. I met him as a child, and since then we became best friends!"

Washington chuckled "Only you, Cabooses, would make friends with an A.I of some sorts."

It was true. First A.I I knew Caboose befriended was Sheila, second was Andy. In fact, he befriended more A.I then I could count....

"Figment is just as crazy as Caboose, specially with his random abilities." Tex said to me, snapping me out of my thought. Unfortunately, it caused me to go into thought again.

"Fuck…" I muttered as I looked down at the floor, knowing that it means that I have more to worry about when it comes to things annoying me.

I sighed before looking back at Washington."What are the parks' other ?" I ask Washington.

"Let's see. Magic Kingdom has Mickey…Hollywood Studios has Yensid…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Yensid. You know, the wizard from the old Fantasia movie?" Washington responded.

"Ahh." I entirely forgot.

"And Animal Kingdom has Simba. In other words, each park has a A.I related to it's theme."

"Got it." I replied.

"There is one dumb A.I, but that runs the transportation services such as the monorail. The smart do most of the work, as well as interact with the visitors." Washington explained some more.

"Do they even complain?" Doc asked.

"Nope. It's easy work for them."

"Hmm, maybe I should meet these smart ." I say, thinking about the topic. "It would be interesting."

"Interesting if you count Figment's personality." Tex folded her arms. "I met the little guy once, and you could say that he has quite a childish personality."

"Why do you say that?" Tucker asks.

"Because he annoyed Omega a lot one time we were in Epcot."

I laughed. "Served him right!"

"Disney World!!!" Caboose squealed.

There it was, the main entrance to Disney World. The entrance looked like a gate, with Mickey Mouse and other characters painted on the walls to greet everyone who is coming into the park.

The trip lasted a few more minutes as we followed the signs and the GPS to get to Port Orleans Riverside. Disney Transportation buses passed by us, taking tourists who were in the parks back to the resorts they stayed in. The red van in front of us made a turn as we entered the area that held Port Orleans.

I was quite impressed as we passed by French Quarter. It looked a lot like the New Orleans of 2009 that I saw when looking on the internet. A few minutes after passing French Quarter, we stopped at what looked like a wooden building. This was Riverside.

The Reds and Neo were already getting their luggage out of the van, with the resort employees helping out a bit. We parked right behind the van.

"Alright, Washington and I will park the vans. While we do that, you will get us rooms to stay in." Neo said to us, explaining the plan.

As they got back into the vans to park them, me and the others went into the main building to check in. The first section we were in was circular; a pair of doors stood in front of us, while to our left was a restaurant of some sorts, with a ramp leading past it into another room. To the right of us was the check in lobby, which was were we were heading right now.

"Wow!" Sister said in excitement, and I could understand why.

The check in lobby was like a ticket center that was used in the old days. On the ceiling were these large fans that moved at a slow pace, which was the part that would attract everyone's attention. In the center of the room was a T.V, which showed old Disney cartoons that were made in the 70s, I think.

Caboose immediately sat down in front of the T.V, with Donut and Sister joining him. Lopez was examining the way the fans moved, trying to determine how it works. Doc was chatting to a employee about the park, probably wanting to know what the other resorts were. Simmons and Sarge were getting the rooms, and Grif was just laying in a couch doing nothing. As for me, Tucker, and Tex, we were just standing next to each other.

"So far, I'm impressed." I said to Tucker.

"Impressed with what?" he asked me.

"Well, impressed with how Disney got things set up. They have their own transportation system, a large amount of themed resorts, and 4 parks, including the water parks."

"Well of course! It's Disney! They've been around since the 1900s, of course you would be impressed." Tucker replies.

"He's never been here before, Tucker. What do you expect?" Tex said to Tucker/

"I know I know." Tucker said while rubbing his head.

I looked over to Caboose, Donut, and Sister to see what they were watching. Apparently they were watching a Mickey Mouse cartoon that had Mickey, Pluto, and Donald Duck trying to climb a mountain, with disastrous results. Right now, Mickey was being attacked by eagles. I chuckled, not because of cartoon, but at seeing Caboose, Sister, and Donut rooting for Mickey to win.

By that time, Simmons and Sarge were done getting our rooms. "Well, we got 3 rooms for our group. The question is, who will sleep where?" Simmons explained to us. I glanced to the entrance just as Neo and Washington entered. Luckily, they heard what Simmons said, so that he didn't have to repeat himself.

"Well, we will have the girls sleep in one room, of course. But since there is only 2 girls and there is 10 men, we will have to pick two to fill in the other two beds in that room." Washington said to us.

"Well, we could put Donut in that room, since he is the most girlish. That leaves one person." Sarge said.

I think it over a bit. "How about Caboose? He wouldn't do anything to them, and the girls would make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I suggested.

Neo thinks a bit, before nodding "It's a good idea. That leaves the other two rooms. Since we don't want any conflicts, me, Church, Grif, and Simmons should sleep in one room. Washington, Tucker, Sarge, and Doc should take the next room."

"What about Lopez?" Tucker asks.

Lopez walked up to us. "I don't need a room, I just need to go into standby mode." he said to us in Spanish.

Apparently, Neo understood him. "Alright. Let's get everyone together and head over to our rooms. Besides, I am tired anyway…" he said to us.

After getting everyone together, we went outside the building. Just like Neo said, it was quite. A river stood nearby, allowing boats to travel up and down it to other resorts. Bridges on both sides of the river connected to a small island where a pool could be found. Along side the river were buildings that looked like mansions that held the many rooms that people could sleep in. Since it was night time, there was nobody outside except for the few families and couples who were just returning from the parks, following the lights that dotted the paths that led to the rooms.

We went across the bridge towards the small island, before crossing another bridge to quickly get to the other side of the river. As we walked to our rooms, Neo explained what the resort has to offer, talking about the two restaurants that were in the resort, as well as a cafeteria for breakfast. He also explained that there is a boat system that transported people down the river towards Downtown Disney. We should go there at some time during our vacation.

Finally, we arrived at our rooms. Me, Neo, Sarge, and Simmons stood outside our room, waiting for Simmons to swipe the card key.

"Open the door already!" Grif barked at Simmons.

Simmons winced a bit at Grif's yelling. "Will you hold on for a second? I am getting the key out!" he barked back, before taking said key out and swiping it.

The room was pretty decent. It looked like a normal hotel room, while keeping the Orleans style to it. A few pictures were hung up on the wall, a closet with a T.V in it was in the center of the wall. Bathrooms were in the back, of course, and a door was on the side of the wall, next to the closet.

"Hey, what's behind the door?" Grif asked, curious to what was behind it.

I shrugged. "Why don't you open it and see?"

Grif looked at me for a second before going to open the door. I walked over to the counter in the back and took off my helmet, before starting to take the rest of my armor off. Simmons sat down on the bed to do the same, while Neo looked over some papers that were left in the room. We were startled suddenly by a girlish scream that was in the room. We looked back towards Grif, seeing what startled him.

Lopez.

"God damnit Lopez! Don't scare me like that!" Grif yells at Lopez, who apparently was in the room next to them. I heard Tucker and Sarge laugh from that room.

"I enjoyed watching you scream like a sissy." Lopez said in spanish.

Simmons laughed. "Hey Grif, next time, don't open random doors."

Grif closed the door in Lopez's face. "Ya, well the next door I open won't have a robot behind it!"

I chuckled a little as Neo was taking his armor off. Grif took his armor off after Simmons was done with his armor.

"So, any ideas for tomorrow?" I asked Neo.

Neo looked at me as he was taking off his chest piece. "Dunno, we will probably go to Epcot, considering tomorrow is a Saturday and the Magic Kingdom would be crowded that day."

Grif lyed down on the bed, feeling relax "Finally, a decent bed!" he says in a relaxed tone. "You know how long it's been since I had a bed this comfortable?"

I smiled "I could guess a long time."

"You know it! Military beds aren't exactly that comfortable."

"Well, enjoy it on your vacation. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, specially at Epcot." Neo said to us just as Simmons finished unpacking.

I sighed, realizing what Epcot means. "Great, now I have to deal with Caboose AND Epcot's A.I." I said in disappointment.

I felt a pat on the back from Simmons. "Don't worry Church, you won't be alone. I'm sure we will all be annoyed by them during the day." He said to me, trying to comfort me.

Grif yawned "And annoyed by other things." He said, apparently trying to get some sleep.

I yawned a little. Guessing sleep was getting to me. "Ya… we'll see about that." I said. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Same." Simmons responded before getting into bed alongside Grif, but trying to keep a good distances away from him.

With that done, I went into bed to get some sleep, ready for the next day.

However that will turn out…

* * *

Church: ….

Grif: ….

Tucker: ….

Simmons: ….wow.

"Ya. I tried to get a lot done in one chapter, since I really wanted to get to the good part in the next chapter. So I packed the space travel part, the airport, the road travel, and the hotel part into one chapter."

Church: Ya…you kinda hurried that last part.

"I know. It's hard to remember what a place looked like, specially a Disney resort. I tried my best through."

Church: Why do I have the feeling that the whole 'dirtbag' thing will be a running gag?

Grif: Why do I have a feeling that Lopez scaring the crap out of me will be a running gag?

"I want to add more comedy in it. So there."

Simmons: Aren't you working on another story as well?

"Yup, the Genesis Series. If you like a good sci-fi story, as well as remakes and/or crossovers with a (somewhat) original story, then this is for you."

Sarge: Hoorah!

"So please review, and check out my other stuff when it becomes available."


End file.
